Bendek
The Bendek were the offspring of the Cargan, weaker in power, but not weak, by any means. They were like errant children, not having learned the valuable lesson of their parents, and they followed in their parents' footsteps, toying with the world of Dysothtria. Some of their experiments had very unpleasant side effects and some species were lost forever. This was a difficult way to learn the lessons their parents tried to teach them. Others, of their experiements, did not turn out so tragically, even creating strong, new species - one of which was the dragon. All too soon, the Bendek continued in their parents ways, by consorting with each other, bringing about the Fergal. Mirari - Fate Mirari's sphere of influence is fate. Her parents are Lolonyo and Phaedra. There are times when she 'arranges' things, but she doesn't 'play' with the mortals very often... anymore. She is, more often than not, fair minded. She rails against injustice and unbalance, not interfering unless things seem too one sided. She tries to remain unbiased, but the Xadrian are her 'children' and she cares deeply for them and their well being. They are watched over by her and guided by Artaxiab and Sachi. Esben - Wisdom Esben's parents are Lolonyo and Phaedra. His sphere of influence is wisdom. All things pertaining to wisdom are granted by Esben, and those who truly seek his gifts with pure intentions, he rewards amply. He is a rather calm and peaceful sort and admires those qualities in the inhabitants of Dysothtria. Those who wish his favor, do well to seek the paths of peace.. inner peace as well as peace with others. Jocasta - The Harvest Jocasta's parents are Yaseruo and Drea, and her twin is Jorryn. Her sphere of influence is the harvest. All aspects of the harvest, ample or lean, fall under her care. Those who wish to have an ample harvest, petition the Bendek for her favor. She is also the patron deity of Maritonia. She carries some of the qualities of her father, Yaseruo, though she has more of her mother, Drea, about her. She tends to be more varied in her emotions and can be offended quickly.. though her emotions are tempered by intelligence. Jorryn - Agriculture Jorryn's parents are Yaseruo and Drea, and his twin is Jocasta. His sphere of influence is agriculture, and everything to do with sowing. He works hand in hand with his twin, but sometimes is overlooked by the inhabitants of Dysothtria who focus more on his sister's bounty. Fortunately, Jorryn takes after his father when it comes to temperment. He is patient, and slow to anger, which is fortunate for the inhabitants who often overlook his contributions. He is satisfied to let his twin have the glory, despite his own contributions to her outcome. Donagh - Hunting Donagh's parents are Yaseruo and Drea, and his twin is Dekah. His sphere of influence is hunting, and everything to do with the hunt, including animals.. both predator and prey, on land. He shares his father's calm and steady nature, adding too it, cool and collected. He has a great respect for all animals and their spirits, encouraging all to honor their prey with gratitude for their sacrifice. Dekah - Fishing Dekah's parents are Yaseruo and Drea, and his twin is Donagh. His sphere of influence is fishing, as well as all life in the waters. Xannon - Weather Xannon's parents are Lolonyo and Drea. Her sphere of influence is all types of weather. She works in concert with her sisters, Cytheria and Crwys, sometimes to create light showers, or fierce thunderstorms. Tornados and hurricanes are a result of her work as well. Penha - Rivers Penha's parents are Lolonyo and Drea. Her sphere of influence are the rivers and creeks. She guides their flow, and looks over the inhabitants that call her rivers home. Cytheria - Rain Cytheria's parents are Lolonyo and Drea, and her twin sister is Crwys. Her sphere of influence is the rain, whether light showers, or heavy torrents. Crwys - Mists Crwys' parents are Lolonyo and Drea, and her twin sister is Cytheria. Her sphere of influence are the mists, from the dew that dots the flowers, to the heavy fogs that inhibit view. Sibley - Lakes Sibley's parents are Lolonyo and Drea. His sphere of influence are the lakes and smaller bodies of water. Fearghus - Seas Fearghus' parents are Lolonyo and Drea. His sphere of influence are the greater seas. Lysandra - Storytelling Lysandra's parents are Lolonyo and Drea. She is one of seven - septuplets, including Deiondra, Fenella, Brilane, Gaius, Luthanco and Gaerwyn. Her sphere of influence is inspiration of stories and the crafting and sharing of those stories. She is breezy and light spirited, finding it easy to express her wide range of emotions. Some view her as flighty, but what they may not realize, is that she always has a purpose to her seeming madness. Deiondra - Poetry Deiondra's parents are Lolonyo and Drea. She is one of seven - septuplets, including Lysandra, Fenella, Brilane, Gaius, Luthanco and Gaerwyn. Her sphere of influence is inspiration of the poetic verse. No matter the style, as long as each line is infused with emotion. Despite her parentage, Deiondra isn't as bubbly and effervescent as one might expect. She is quiet, and often serious, but always compassionate. Fenella - Music Fenella's parents are Lolonyo and Drea. She is one of seven - septuplets, including Lysandra, Deiondra, Brilane, Gaius, Luthanco and Gaerwyn. Her sphere of influence is melody and music of every type. Fenella always finds joy and delight in just about everything. She can often be found dancing, even when there is no music, guided by the melodies in her own mind. Brilane - Artistry Brilane's parents are Lolonyo and Drea. She is one of seven - septuplets, including Lysandra, Deiondra, Fenella, Gaius, Luthanco and Gaerwyn. Her sphere of influence is any form of artistic expression, from painting and sculpting, to carving. She embodies her sphere of influence, from the way she looks, to her every movement. She is art incarnate, and everything around her is a thing of beauty she wants to capture and immortalize. Gaius - Meditation Gaius' parents are Lolonyo and Drea. He is one of seven - septuplets, including Lysandra, Deiondra, Fenella, Brilane, Luthanco and Gaerwyn. His sphere of influence is the calming influence of meditation, and helping develop a clear focus. His calm manner and soothing presence has always been an anathema, considering how his parents are. He is usually able to bring balance to the family, and often feels as if a heavy burden has been placed on his shoulders. Luthanco - War Luthanco's parents are Lolonyo and Drea. He is one of seven - septuplets, including Lysandra, Deiondra, Fenella, Brilane, Gaius and Gaerwyn. His sphere of influence is the art of war, from strategies, to the skills of wielding weapons. Gaerwyn - Peace Gaerwyn's parents are Lolonyo and Drea. She is one of seven - septuplets, including Lysandra, Deiondra, Fenella, Brilane, Gaius and Luthanco. Her sphere of influence is the challenging business of brokering peace. Vian - Sun Vian's parents are Lolonyo and Phaedra. His sphere of influence is the sun that brings light to the world of Dysothtria. Vian loves to be the center of attention. He is prideful and can often be found boasting of his prowess and contributions. Vartouhi - Moon Vartouhi's parents are Lolonyo and Phaedra. She is one of three - triplets, including Valterra and Vanje. Her sphere of influence is one of the three moons that brings light to the evenings in the world of Dysothtria. She is a natural leader, and it shows in the fact that her moon rises first, guiding the way for her sisters. She was the first born of the triplets and sees it as her duty to watch over and care for her sisters. Valterra - Moon Vaalterra's parents are Lolonyo and Phaedra. She is one of three - triplets, including Vartouhi and Vanje. Her sphere of influence is one of the three moons that brings light to the evenings in the world of Dysothtria. Valterra is very much like her brother Vian, in that she is very prideful and strives to be the center of attention. She was second born of the three and was always vying for attention. When she doesn't get it, she is prone to throwing fits. Vanje - Moon Vanje's parents are Lolonyo and Phaedra. She is one of three - triplets, including Vartouhi and Valtera. Her sphere of influence is one of the three moons that brings light to the evenings in the world of Dysothtria. Vanje is a gentle spirit, both quiet and shy. She is the youngest of the triplets, and is often overshadowed by her siblings, not enjoying the spotlight as much as they do. Veryset - Stars Veryset's parents are Lolonyo and Phaedra. His sphere of influence is the stars that brighten the night sky, and the constellations that aid travelers, both by sea and by land, to find their way. Zesiro - Fire Zesiro's parents are Yaseruo and Phaedra. His sphere of influence is fire, from the smallest flame, to the fiercest blazes. Hiero - Death Hiero's parents are Yaseruo and Phaedra. His twin is Hilaire. His sphere of influence is death. Although many think he brings it about, he does not determine when others are to die. Instead, he monitors and guides those whose time has come, to their eternal rest. Hilaire - Life Hilaire's parents are Yaseruo and Phaedra. Her twin is Hiero. Her sphere of influence is birth and life. She ushers in all new life, whether it be sentient, or non. Nairi - Healing Nairi's parents are Yaseruo and Phaedra. Her sphere of influence is the healing arts. She watches over and guides all healers. She has a calm and gentle spirit, filled with great compassion and mercy. Her heart breaks to see any suffering and she strives to ease it whenever and wherever she can. Ziazan - Wind Ziazan's parents are Yaseruo and Phaedra. Her sphere of influence is the wind, from the lightest breeze to the strongest gales.Category:Incomplete